


One and A Half

by Lufiteabtheprincess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufiteabtheprincess/pseuds/Lufiteabtheprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an idea my friend Totalyfries, on Instagram came up with and she has not found one like it at this point so I'm creating a ficlet for her!<br/>Warning: I personally do not know anyone with MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) so please do not take any of what I say for real there is only so much truth on the Internet.</p><p>What if only one Pines child was born? What if Dipper had Multiple personality Disorder, and Mabel was his other personality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and A Half

Coming soon


End file.
